


Give me back my heart

by alienmagic



Series: Sherlock´s dreams [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmagic/pseuds/alienmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is having a bloody nightmare. About his own heart.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me back my heart

Sherlock was asleep when John came into his room holding long knife.

Sherlock woke up with a start when John bent over him and tucked up his shirt so he could see his chest and stomach. Sherlock just looked at him, not moving. John must have seen it, but didn´t react. His face was radiating concentration and something akin to delight. He thoroughly examined Sherlocks body and then in one smooth move bore his knife into Sherlock´s abdomen.  Sherlock took a sharp breath and was surprised when he felt almost no pain. He wanted to catch Johns hands but he found he couldn´t move. He realy tried but his body just didn´t cooperate. John pushed the knife deep and began to cut Sherlock open from sternum to pelvis.

“John…” Sherlock whispered with strangled voice. “What are you doing?”

“Shh…” Answered John, eyes fixed on the wound and put the knife down. “You are going to go into shock.” Then he bore both his hands into the wound and pull it open. Sherlock gasped but again the pain was only slight. John reached into his cavity and searched for something. Sherlock still couldn´t move so he just watched Johns face. Finally John took out one bloody hand holding pair of something small and dripping.

“Your kidneys.” He said. “It is said they contain relationships, that´s why yours are so small. You really have only me, haven´t you?” He stuffed them back and searched more.

Sherlock´s breathing quickened as John´s hands moved up in his insides. Then John pulled a bit and took out big, dark red piece of tissue.

“Your liver. Contain anger. I suppose yours are quite normal, but they aren´t what I´m looking for.”

“What are.. you.. looking for?” Breathed Sherlock as John stuffed the liver back, but John ignored him. Sherlock tried to move again but it still wasn´t possible. He laid on his bed, arms and legs glued to it, but he didn´t see any restraints. He briefly wondered if this was real. The lack of pain had been clear evidence something was amiss. Was he high? He couldn´t remember. “John!” He tried again.

John just put one bloody finger at Sherlocks lips without even looking at him and continued searching. Sherlock breathing turned to hyperventilating when John reached his heart and a smile shone his face. He teared Sherlocks heart out of his chest and examined it. It was still beating in his hands, big and red and bright with otherwordly light pulsing inside it. Sherlock whimpered, eyes wide and unbelieving. John sighed contentedly and bore his teeth into it. Blood squirted out and stained John´s and Sherlock´s face at the same time. Sherlock cried out from the unexpected pain. Every bite John took was another flash of painful heat, scalding and tearing his chest apart. Sherlock screamed until John stopped biting into his heart and finally looked at him, the rest of uneaten heart still beating in his hands.

"John, please... Don't take my heart..." Begged Sherlock desperately. "Please... I need it..."

"What for?" Asked John curiously. "You made it clear you don't want anything it contains. No emotions, no love. You even said you don´t have it!"

"But I need it... John..." Sherlock watched John with huge, frightened eyes. He was absolutely terrified and still couldn´t move. The only thing he could do was begging. "John, please..." He whispered.

"It's all right Sherlock. You can have your heart within me now." John said with affectionate smile, stroked Sherlocks cheek with bloody hand and took another bite of Sherlocks heart.

"No!" Screamed Sherlock as pain flared bright again. "Don't... John please! Don't take my heart! John!"

 

He woke up with a start, covered in sweat, sat before he was truly awake and felt the last scream dying on his lips. He fell down to the pillow and for the first time felt gratefull John was living somewhere else.

Even if it apparently meant his heart was no longer in it´s place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, I´m gratefull for your reactions!


End file.
